Vehicle floor covers, such as floor mats or floor trays, are commonly available to protect the underlying vehicle carpeting and to facilitate removal of dirt or debris from the foot wells of the vehicle. Due to the danger of interference with the gas and brake pedals, at least that floor cover provided for the driver's side must be secured in place within the driver's side foot well. Many vehicle manufacturers secure their floor covers by employing vertical studs, which are affixed to the foot well, in combination with holes or grommets in the floor covers. Some of these studs have an oblong rotatable locking member which is affixed to an upstanding post. Once the hole or grommet of the floor cover is placed over the vertical stud, the oblong rotatable member is turned to prevent the stud from being removed from the hole or grommet. It is important to correctly orient the stud-receiving orifice in any hole-cladding grommet with the position that the rotatable member takes prior to turning it to secure the floor cover to the foot well floor. Many grommets have two pieces and are assembled to the floor cover hole with the floor cover sandwiched between them. Time-wasting errors can be committed in attempting to assemble the top grommet portion to the bottom grommet portion the wrong way.
By their nature, vehicle floor mats and trays are meant to be installed and removed, often by a consumer. Sometimes a consumer will incorrectly install a mat or tray, sometimes upside down.